


Late Nights

by anemic_cinema



Series: City Girl/Farm Girl [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, PWP, Vibrators, hitachi magic wand, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea isn't sure what she missed more, having a bed or a vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

“Are you sure your dad's asleep?” Andrea was nervous, but who wouldn't be when they were about to have sex in someone's family home with their father only a couple of doors down. At Maggie's request, she'd sneaked into the house after everyone else was asleep, besides Daryl who was on top of the RV. He'd waved at her, and she'd motioned to him to keep what she was doing quiet. That was how she ended up in Maggie's bedroom, sitting nervously on her bed that had a colorful patchwork quilt on it while the younger woman was looking under her bed for her vibrator.

“Yes, don't worry. Aha!” She rose up from the floor, brandishing her Hitachi Magic Wand. “Must've rolled under there last time I used it.” 

“I hate to be a stick in the mud, but that thing is loud as hell.” Andrea picked at the stitching on the quilt.

“That's why we're going to be doing it under the covers, it'll muffle the sound.” Maggie began taking off her clothes, casually tossing them aside. 

Andrea sighed. “Ok, but if I end up shot by your dad, it's your fault.” She kicked off her shoes.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “He ain't gonna shoot you, don't be stupid.” She was now completely naked, standing in front of Andrea. The older woman let her gaze drift over her wiry frame. The younger woman was deceptively strong, Andrea had seen how she worked around the farm, but her body was all tenderness. The round of her ass, the slight curve of her belly, even her small breasts, all spoke of a softness that was lovely.

“You're staring again.” Maggie said gently, placing the vibrator on her night table. 

The older woman gave her a smile. “You're the one who's got no clothes on. I can't help it. When I've got a naked woman in front of me,” she pulled Maggie onto her lap, bringing their bodies together, “I can't help but stare. Especially when it's someone as gorgeous as you.” 

Maggie sighed with pleasure, her hands caressing the back of Andrea's neck. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” Their lips met and they kissed, Maggie's hands moving upwards and getting tangled in Andrea's long blonde hair. “Take your clothes off, please.” The younger woman murmured against Andrea's lips. 

It was a bit of a difficult operation, because Maggie would not get off of her lap. After a few minutes of awkward tugging that descended into giggles, Andrea was naked, laying on the bed with Maggie on top of her. This was how Andrea always wanted it to be, with the both of them comfortable in a bed, naked, kissing and touching each other. Despite her nervousness about Hershel, there was no fear in her heart. They were safe and they were together, what more could she want?

So they took it slow. This wasn't a quick tumble in the stables, or a brief interlude up against a tree. It allowed Maggie to learn how Andrea's breath caught in her throat when the younger woman would bite and suck at her neck and shoulders. Andrea learned that Maggie was extremely sensitive, and the slightest touch to the sides of her body made her shiver. It was luxurious, being able to take this time, for them to really get to know one another.

When Maggie pulled away briefly to plug in the vibrator, Andrea let her hand drift up and down her spine. It was so good just to touch and be touched. Although the promise of multiple orgasms from the vibrator was very exciting. Maggie dug a condom out of her drawer of her night table, unwrapped it, and snapped it on the head of the instrument.

“Do you want me to grab a towel or something? Or are you ok with it directly on you?” She asked, gasping a little as Andrea pressed her nails in and lightly scratched at her skin. 

“Direct is fine.” She grinned as Maggie positioned herself above her and brought the vibrator between them. “Oh Jesus, I missed this.”

“What, fucking in a bed or having a vibrator?” The younger woman leaned down and gave one of Andrea's nipples a quick bite. 

“Both. Thanks for talking me into this.” Andrea's hands roamed across Maggie's chest. “Even though I'm still terrified of your dad walking in on us.”

“No problem. And I told you,” Maggie pulled the covers around them and flipped on the switch to the vibrator, “don't worry.” She brought the round head of the wand down against Andrea's clit, lightly. Slowly, she moved it up and down, making the older woman's toes curl. Andrea closed her eyes, enjoying the powerful vibration against her cunt.

“Sit up, I wanna try something.” Andrea obeyed, and Maggie settled in front of her so that they were face to face, her legs over Andrea's and her cunt close enough that the older woman could feel its heat radiating out. “Ok, lets see if this works.” She muttered, and slid the vibrator in between them. With a little fiddling, they found just the right angle so that they could both benefit from it. Andrea held onto Maggie as they both sighed and gasped with pleasure, trying their best to be discreet.

It was calm at first, the both of them basking in shared pleasure, but soon they both became frantic. They pressed their bodies as close as possible, nails digging into flesh and their mouths crushing against each other. Andrea came first while biting down on Maggie's shoulder, leaving a bright red mark on her tanned skin.

“Do you want to stop?” Maggie managed to get out, her breathing becoming labored as she chased after her own orgasm.

Andrea grinned, the warm glowy feeling of her orgasm coating her inside. “Just gimme a few.” She knocked Maggie onto her back. “Lets make you cum now.” 

She kissed the younger woman hard, then licked and nibbled her way down her neck and chest. By the time her tongue was on Maggie's breasts, the brunette was shaking and squeezing her thighs shut around the wand. Maggie came with her back arching off the mattress, driving her into Andrea's arms. The blonde held her close, shifting only so she could feel the sweet slide of her skin against the other woman's. 

But the night was still young, so they kept going. They switched from the toy to their fingers, and back again, until the both of them were sore and twitching from over stimulation. Andrea began to miss having a strap-on, because the idea of fucking Maggie like that was too delicious. Not that this wasn't wonderful, and more than she could have ever dreamed of. 

Once they were sated neither of them were inclined to move from the bed, so they curled up against each other and let themselves fall asleep. They remained like that until Maggie woke Andrea up just before sunrise, telling her that she should probably sneak back out while she still could.

“My dad gets up real early for chores and stuff.” Maggie explained, still bleary from sleep.

Andrea got dressed rapidly. She would have preferred staying in bed with the other woman, but it wasn't in the cards. Probably never would be. They kissed one last time before the older woman was out of the bedroom, tiptoeing her way downstairs and slipping out the front door.

As she made her way back to her tent, trying hard to not capture the attention of Dale, who was currently filling the post of watchman on the RV, she felt a bittersweet pang in her heart. As nice as it was to be in Maggie's company, the sneaking around felt lousy. She wished that she could just be upfront with it, walk hand in hand with the other woman, and not have to worry about anything. But that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. She laid down in her tent, hoping to catch an hour or two extra of sleep. As she drifted off, she wondered if Maggie felt the same way.


End file.
